Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a widely used technique for the detection of pathogens. The technique uses a DNA polymerase used to amplify a piece of DNA by in vitro enzymatic replication. The PCR process generates DNA that is used as a template for replication. This results in a chain reaction that exponentially amplifies the DNA template.
Technologies for genomic detection most commonly use DNA probes to hybridize to target sequences. To achieve required sensitivity, the use of PCR to amplify target sequences has remained standard practice in many labs. While PCR has been the principle method to identify genes associated with disease states, the method has remained confined to use within a laboratory environment. Most current diagnostic applications that can be used outside of the laboratory are based on antibody recognition of protein targets and use ELISA-based technologies to signal the presence of a disease. These methods are fast and fairly robust, but they can lack the specificity associated with nucleic acid detection.
With the advent of molecular diagnostics and the discovery of numerous nucleic acid biomarkers useful in the diagnosis and treatment of conditions and diseases, detection of nucleic acid sequences, and sequence variants, mutations and polymorphisms has become increasingly important. In many instances, it is desirable to detect sequence variants or mutations (which may in some instances, differ by one a single nucleotide) present in low copy numbers against a high background of wild-type sequences. For example, as more and more somatic mutations are shown to be biomarkers for cancer prognosis and prediction of therapeutic efficacy, the need for efficient and effective methods to detect rare mutations in a sample is becoming more and more critical. In the case in which one or more allelic variants is/are present in low copy number compared to wild-type sequences, the presence of excess wild-type target sequence creates challenges to the detection of the less abundant variant target sequence. Nucleic acid amplification/detection reactions almost always are performed using limiting amounts of reagents. A large excess of wild-type target sequences, thus competes for and consumes limiting reagents. As a result amplification and/or detection of rare mutant or variant alleles under these conditions is substantially suppressed, and the methods may not be sensitive enough to detect the rare variants or mutants. Various methods to overcome this problem have been attempted. These methods are not ideal, however, because they either require the use of a unique primer for each allele, or the performance of an intricate melt-curve analysis. Both of these shortcomings limit the ability and feasibility of multiplex detection of multiple variant alleles from a single sample.